Normal Day
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: Everyone is hanging out at Percy's house trying to have a nice, normal afternoon. We all know how that always turns out!


**Summary: **Everyone is hanging out at Percy's house trying to have a nice, normal afternoon. We all know how that always turns out!

**Rating:** G/K/suitable for all ages

**Genres:** comedy, friendship

**Words:** 728

**Warnings:** Silly arguments, odd use of tin foil

**Disclaimer:** Alas, the characters are Rick Riordan's toys, and I just play with them.

Normal Day

The living room at the Jackson house was quite full with Percy between Annabeth and Grover on the couch, Rachel and Nico on the loveseat, and Tyson taking up a quarter of the floor-space.

"Let's do something normal," Percy suggested to his friends. In their chaotic lives, he thought that they deserved some normalcy.

"There's no such thing as normal," deadpanned Nico.

Ignoring the child of the Underworld's characteristic cynicism, Rachel asked, "Like what?"

"Like…" Percy thought carefully and came up with the best idea that he was capable of managing on the spot. "Ordering pizza and watching some T.V."

"Okay," Tyson readily agreed.

"I want olives on mine," declared Annabeth. Everyone knew better than to comment on the unoriginality of her order, for she had sharpened her dagger recently.

"And I'll take some tin foil on mine," Grover added.

Percy didn't want the local pizzeria to fear delivering his family food in the future. "Uh, Grover, we'll add your topping ourselves when the pizzas get here, all right?"

The satyr nodded happily.

"What get you on your food?" Tyson asked his brother.

"Oh, I bet I know this one!" Rachel chimed in. "_Blue_ cheese?"

Percy laughed. "They don't have that otherwise I probably would." He picked up the telephone and began to walk into the kitchen where it was quieter. "The remote's on the coffeetable. You guys pick something to watch while I order this," he called over his shoulder.

Instantly, Rachel told the others, "I vote for the live footage of the art auction going on in D.C."

Annabeth frowned. "I was thinking the Discovery channel."

"Not the Discovery channel, please!" begged Grover. "Their documentaries where animals get eaten are horrible!"

Annabeth thought that Grover was being too sensitive and dramatic, but she admitted to herself that watching creatures consume a bloody carcass might ruin everyone's appetite. Well, probably not Nico's since death didn't faze him like it did most people, but everybody else could become nauseous. As a result, she relented, "Fine, not Discovery. But what?"

Nico idly toyed with the cuff of his black jacket while his mind worked. A moment of silent contemplation later, he recommended, "One of the shows where mediums perform an exorcism on a haunted house."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he demanded.

Everyone stared at him some more.

"I'm going with 'no' on that," decreed Rachel bluntly.

Nico sighed. "Everyone's a critic."

"Something with stuff that goes 'BOOM!'" Tyson shouted, making the coffeetable he was sitting beside shake as if in a minor earthquake.

Percy hung up the phone and reentered the living room. "The pizzas are ordered. They should be here in a half-hour. So, what'd you guys decide on?"

"We _haven't_ decided," Grover said forlornly. "No one can agree."

"What do _you_ want to see on the picture box?" Tyson asked Percy. "You live here."

Annabeth wore an amused smile on her face, and spoke before Percy had the opportunity to answer. "Let me guess, Seaweed Brain: _Deep Sea Fishing_ or _The Little Mermaid_?"

"Well, if you'd rather see a movie…" Percy trailed off to let the suspense build for a few seconds. "I'm a big fan of _Poseidon_."

Everyone except Tyson groaned in exasperation.

Percy smiled; he knew they'd react like that. "If we can't pick something to watch, why don't we play a board game instead?" He glanced at the satyr. "As long as Grover promises not to eat the pieces."

Grover, very maturely if he said so himself, resisted the urge to stick out his tongue.

"Do you have any trivia games?" questioned Annabeth.

"What about Pictionary?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Battleship?" asked Tyson hopefully.

"Candles and a Ouija board so we can conduct a séance?" wondered Nico.

"This is ridiculous!" Percy exclaimed. "We're all close friends. There's got to be _something_ that we all like to do."

Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling roar. All of the room's occupants turned to look out of Percy's living room window. They could see something huge and scaly climbing a building a few blocks away.

"How about we go fight a monster?" Annabeth wisely suggested.

Finally, everyone agreed.

The demigods, mythical creatures, and Oracle enjoyed themselves getting splattered with monster gore while saving the city, and managed to get back in time for their pizza.

Percy got his wish. It had been a normal day after all.


End file.
